Dance Like No One's Watching
by FangRide15
Summary: When Max is alone at home, what does she do? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride or it's characters
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Maximum Ride One Shot, everyone! This is only my second fanfiction, so don't hate if it's bad, okay. Hope you guys enjoy. ONWARDS!**

Max landed on the porch to the house. It had been a few weeks after they had gotten this house, with the help of Max's mother, in the hills of Kentucky and Max was just coming home from the store. Bags in hand, she kicked in the door, trying not to break it like last time.

"I'm home!" she called out. No response. She put the bags down in the kitchen and went down the hall to where the bedrooms were.

"Hello?" she called again. Still no response. She opened the door to Gazzy's room. Nothing. She looked in Iggy's room. "Anyone in here?" Nothing. She was about to check in Nudge's room, but she would have heard her talking Max's mom's ears off on the phone. So, Max didn't even bother. She opened Fang's room. There was no one in the room, but something on the bed caught her eye. She picked up the piece of paper and looked over it. It had Fang's infamous serial killer handwriting. Max laughed at her thought and read the note.

_Max,_

_The kids wanted to go to the park that's in Frankfort, even though _

_I told them to wait until you got home. Angel made Bambi Eyes _

_at me. Sorry. We'll be home around five. Hope you're there _

_when I get home._

_Fang_

Max looked up at the clock in Fang's room. It was 3:15 now. She had an hour and forty-five minutes until they came home. She smiled to herself as she walked into her room and opened a drawer in her desk. She hummed a little tune as she picked out a CD that read _Party Hits of 2013. _

She walked into the living room and went over to the CD player. She popped in the CD and hit play. The speakers started to play "Feel This Moment." She was humming the tune to the song and tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter. Then her foot began to tap. She looked at the clock. 3:25.

The song changed to "Can't Hold Us" and the beat made Max tap her foot faster. She thought for a moment. Then, she started to do a little dance in the middle of the kitchen. The song again changed. This time, it was "Good Feeling." That was it for Max. When the beat of the song picked up, she started to really dance. She moved her body to every beat of every song. She was in the state where she didn't care about the world anymore. To her, it was just her and her music.

Until she heard a familiar voice say, "Well, this is unexpected." Max nearly shrieked as she heard the unexpecting voice behind her. She turned to see that it was Fang. He was leaning in the doorway of the house, laughing. Max started to blush.

"Fang, you jerk!" she yelled, as she went to turn off the radio. Fang held a confused look at Max. "What did I do?" he asked, innocently.

"How long have you been standing there?" Max asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just got here." Fang said, closing the door. Max looked behind him in search for the others. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"We met up with your mom in the park." said Fang. "She said that she would take them out for ice cream."

"Well, why didn't you go with?" asked Max, still trying to act serious, and failing.

"Wasn't in the mood." Fang stated bluntly. He put his coat on the rack and walked over to Max. Intertwining her fingers in his, he held her close. Max started to blush again.

"Why don't you go turn that back on?" suggested Fang, nodding towards the radio. Max blushed. "What if the kids walk in on us?" she asked. Fang smiled. "It's just a couple songs. Plus, knowing them, that ice cream trip is going to take another hour." Max laughed and turned the radio back on. She opened it up and popped in a disk that said, "F & M Mix CD" she hit play and the first song that came on, they danced their hearts out to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo everybody! Welcome to another chapter of what was supposed to be a one shot. I got bored and thought about another chapter for this. So, here you go. If you can, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy, guys.**

_A week later…_

"Alone again." Max said to herself. The rest of the flock had gone to wander the hills that they lived on. Max said that she was waiting for a call from her sister about something that she didn't want the flock to know about. _Yet. _

While Max was waiting for the phone to ring, she got bored really fast. "_Go figure." _she thought. She then thought of something and looked around the room she was in. No one was there, so she went over to the radio and turned it on. She opened the CD player and put in her party music. Before hitting play, she looked out the window. The flock said that they would be back in two hours or so, but just in case, she checked if they were coming back early.

When she saw no one flying or walking up to the house, she turned to the radio. She hit play and tune it to track 6: "Scream and Shout." When the beat started to pick up in the song, Max started to bob her head. She also started to move her feet to the beat of the music. Again, she was entranced by the music and happy that no one was there to see her.

The track changed to "Danza Kuduro," Max smiled to herself and when the picked up, she danced her heart out. Max was so into the beat of the music, she didn't hear the light footstep of someone coming down the hall. "Who the hell has the music up too loud?" shouted an angry voice. Max got out of her trance to see Iggy standing in the hall. Luckily, he was blind so he didn't see Max's dancing.

"Sorry Ig." said Max, turning off the radio. Iggy kept a looking angrily at what he thought was Max, but was really just where she was standing last. Iggy sighed. "Well, could you keep it down? I'm trying to get ready." he said, annoyed.

"Oh, right. Your date with Ella is tonight." Max remembered. Three days ago, Iggy finally got the courage to ask Ella on a date. She all but launched out of her chair to hug Iggy saying, "Yes! I thought you'd never ask!"

Almost just when Max said her name, the phone rang. Max looked back at Iggy. "That might be Ella." she teased. Iggy's eyes widened as he ran back down the hall. Max laughed and picked up the phone. It was Ella, just as Max predicted. "Hello?" Max said casually. Then, her ear was nearly blown off by Ella screaming, "MAX! I NEED YOUR HELP! I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!"

Max held the phone away from ear and placed it on the other one. "Okay, calm down. You nearly blew my ear off." Ella apologized and started rambling on about what she could wear on her date with Iggy. The rest of the flock walked in the door just as Iggy came down the hall, dressed for his date. He was wearing a black polo and tan dress pants. Max looked at Iggy and smiled. She then told Ella, "You should see what Iggy's wearing right now." That got Ella even more nervous and screamed, "DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Max was now almost deaf because of this girl, so she told to talk to Iggy and handed the phone to him. Fang just looked at her and smiled. Gazzy piped up, "I guess their excited for their date." Max just gave him a "no shit, Sherlock" look.

**Hope you guys like the chapter I wrote out of boredom. Not really. I saw a review saying to make another chapter and I already had an Idea. I wanted to make the chapter longer, so I put some Eggy in this. Positive feedback is appreciated. Let me know if you want another chapter. See you on the flip side, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up everybody? Here is yet another chapter to Dance like No One's Watching. Thanks for all the feedback so far. I have a favor to ask you guys at the end of the chapter, so read the whole thing please? Positive support is much appreciated.**

_Later that day…_

"C'mon, Max. Please?" Gazzy begged. Max put her face in her hands. She was on her last shred of patience with this kid. He was a good kid, until it came to going to bed.

"No, Gazzy. You can't stay up with us." she said for the third time. "The only reason me and Fang are staying up is because we're waiting for Iggy." Gazzy pouted. He crossed his arms and said, "But I want to hear how his date went."

"Yeah, well, you weren't supposed to know that until he left." said Fang. "So, go on to bed. You can hear about it in the morning." Gazzy hung his head, defeated. "Okay, good night guys." he said, walking down the hall. Max and Fang said good night back and went back to what they were doing before Gazzy started whining, which was absolutely nothing.

Max put her head down on the window sill and listened to the rain. It didn't really rain where they were, but when it did, you better hope you brought more than an umbrella. Fang went over to where she was and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and looked out the window. "It's really raining hard, isn't it?" he said. Max just gave him a "no duh" look and put her head back down. Lightning cracked across the sky and the next thing they knew, the power went out. Max groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said. Fang immediately got up and went to the kitchen. From what Max saw, with help from the lightning, he came back out of the kitchen with a lighter and candles. He also held up his IPod. "Music and candlelight?" Max asked. Fang just smiled and lit the candles.

"You are such a romantic, you know that right?" said Max. After Fang had set up the candles, he went back into the kitchen and got a bottle of red wine. They were still underage, but they only drank one glass on special occasions. Fang just shrugged. "When I can be." he said. Max smiled. The IPod was currently playing "How to Save a Life," one of Max's favorite songs. She leaned against Fang, who put his arm around her, and sighed. "_Life is great, even ours." _she thought, as she finished off her glass. She didn't get drunk easily, but boy was she a pain when she was.

The song had changed to "Burn the Night Away," and Max had an idea. She got up and put her glass on the table. She then turned to Fang. "C'mon." Fang looked confused. "What?" he asked. Max grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Dance with me." she said. Fang smiled. "What if one of the kids wake up and see us?" he said. Max looked at him. "Let them. We're not doing anything that will scar them for life." she said. Fang gave a little chuckle and put his glass on the table. "Alright, then. You choose the song." Max smiled and put her arms around Fang's neck. "This one's just fine." she said. Fang put his arms around Max's waist and they started to dance. They swayed to the song while they looked in each other's eyes. Max started to blush, but she wasn't ashamed. She was happy. Now that everything with saving the world and taking down baddies was over, she could finally enjoy an average life. Fang could tell what Max was thinking, so he just smiled and kissed her on her lips. Max was startled for a minute, but relaxed and closed her eyes.

They stayed that way for a while, just swaying to the motion of the music. Max rested her head on Fang's chest. He held her tighter, as if he didn't want to ever let her go. And he didn't. He was truly in love with the train wreck known as Maximum Ride, and he was loving every minute of it.

About an hour later, Iggy came in the door with a smile on his face. The power was still out, but that didn't really make a difference for him. Max and Fang had finished with their dance and were now sitting on the couch next to each other. Iggy sighed. "Life is great. Did you know that?" he asked them. Max looked at him, then at Fang. She smiled. "It sure is Iggy. It sure is." Then the power came back on. Max blinked her eyes so she could actually see. She looked at Iggy again, but closer. She could see a shining on his lips and she knew that Iggy didn't wear lip gloss. She smiled. "So I take the date went well?" Iggy's grin got a whole lot bigger. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow.

**Alright so first off, hope you all enjoyed the chapter of this story. Secondly, I need to ask you guys for a favor. Could you guys possibly read my other stories and share them with your friends/family? I could really use the help and I would really happy. Thank you all for the support so far. I got to focus on my other stories. See you on the flip side.**


End file.
